(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for controlling oscillating electromagnetic fields, particularly radio waves, according to the preamble of claim 1.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Such a device is already known from European Patent 130 474, in which in particular it is intended to attenuate the effect of magnetic fields with the aid of pulsating direct current. In order to attenuate magnetic fields such as occur in directional tranmitters or directional emitters, it is here proposed to radiate the pulses with a frequency in the range between 1 and 10,000 Hz into the region of the earth's surface and the atmosphere adjoining it. In order to generate such a weak magnetic field a transmitter is provided with an antenna for generating pulsating direct current at the above named frequency. In this case the transmitter is preferably connected to a rectifier which may be connected via a mains transformer to a source of alternating current. This transmitting apparatus further has a transmitting antenna in order to attenuate the effect of magnetic fields in a range of approximately 100 m in the environment of the generated radiation.
In this case however it is disadvantageous that the screening apparatus is connected to the mains voltage of 220 V, so that mains-independent operation is not possible. In addition, a specific frequency is set, so that this device cannot adapt to alternating oscillating electromagnetic fields, but must on every occasion be newly adjusted. Thus use of such a screening apparatus becomes complex and its effectiveness is lessened. This is of particular importance as the environment is permeated by a plurality of different radio signals and oscillating electromagnetic fields. These are generated by data transmission installations, radar installations, radio and television transmitters, information satellites, radio devices and the like. In particular, microwave ovens and mobile telephones contribute to such electromagnetic load, which is known by the title of electrosmog, and can lead to a considerable stress on living creatures, particularly due to the increasing extension of mobile telephone networks.
The digital and analog wave length ranges generated by blanket-coverage transmitter installations can lead to considerable damage such for example as permanent stress. It is impossible to escape from this so-called electrosmog, as the effect of these waves is universal and uninterrupted. The intensity does in fact reduce with distance, but it is still X times stronger than the voltage in cells of the human body.
It is of particular importance here that the biochemical processes in the human body are controlled by ultrafine electromagnetic signals, a power of 0.00.1 mW/cm.sup.2 being used for transmitting information to membrane structures. For this discovery of the so-called ion channels, the Nobel prize for medicine was awarded for example in the year 1991. On the other hand, during use of a mobile telephone, in part power levels of 2,000 and more mW/cm.sup.2 are used. Thus for example considerable stress can be exerted for example on the pineal body, but also on other organs and nerve cells. In order to receive such waves which are not guided, antenna systems are necessary which for example are formed by the DNA, the nerve cell extensions or the vascular stem of the brain. Thus living creatures can be disturbed over a long period. Thus the frequency of approximately 500-900 MHz such as is used for mobile telephone networks, can cause an alteration in the brain current of the human which can be indicated by EEG. At a power level of 0.1 mW/cm.sup.2, such as is intended to be achieved in a blanket-coverage manner by the completion of the D-mobile network, biological processes can already be considerably disturbed.
The derivation of electromagnetic waves with the aid of two interconnected main-independent coils is known from DE 40 14 118 A1. A disadvantage in this case however is that only a frequency range of the electromagnetic radiation can be attenuated, so that the effectiveness is low. In addition the coil system must be directly connected with the object to be protected, which can scarcely be achieved in the case of persons.